


November Days

by Elitewaffle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elitewaffle/pseuds/Elitewaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice little short fic of Ivan and Alfred keeping each other company. Suggestions, comments, thoughts are appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Days

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first work, so it ought to be kinda bad. Bare with me!

Late November--

 

Al walked up to the brown door, the porch adorned with old Halloween decorations from around a month ago. _"That big guy better get his decorations back inside_ " Alfred knowing Ivan as well as he did, Ivan was likely too busy being a country and all to take it down. It was a cold November day. The previous night had been a rain storm, so it was also quite humid. With these decorations, reddish orange leaves scattered the area, a few acorns also were scatter about. A bird called in the distance. He stared at his reflection in the nearby bay window. He was wearing his classic bomber jacket, a decent watch he had gotten from Mattie a few years ago, dark jeans that were a bit worn, and muddy duck boots. In his hands he held a dozen pure white daises. It had taken a lot to make sure no one was following him that day. He had to tell the president that he was, "Taking some personal time for a few days" and to avoid being followed by secret service he had flown his own plane to the nearby airport about an hour away from where Ivan lived. 

So there he was, standing at Ivan's door, the wind bobbing his golden cowlick up and down in the wind. He held his breath as he reached his hand out to ring the door bell. 

_Ding Ding_

Alfred stood there for a few awkward moments when he heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. It suddenly opened. There stood Ivan, his ash colored hair in slight disarray, he was wearing grey washed jeans, a black sweater with grey elbow pads. On top of that, a cooking apron with little splotches of flour stuck on the front. The wonderful smell of freshly baked bread and also warm soup wafted out of the house. A slightly dissatisfied look painted Ivan's face at first. Once he turned to look into the blue orbs of Alfred's; his expression changed drastically. The two stood there just... staring at each other. Alfred had a confused look on his face; debating on whether or not to slowly backup and try to escape. Ivan's expression at the moment was unclear. Suddenly, Ivan stepped forward and brought Alfred into a bone crushing hug; inhaling the scent of the younger nation. The smell of saltwater, sunshine and summer long gone clung to his clothing. 

"Fredya..." Ivan mumbled out.

At first, Alfred stood in shock with his arms hanging limply by his sides. Then he dropped the flowers and returned the warm gesture. 

"Haven't seen you in a while big guy" Alfred said softly.

With the deteriorating relations between the two countries, they hadn't been able to see each other much without one of their bosses blowing up at the sight of the two of them talking.  With everything going on in Europe and in the Middle East, it was risky to talk to each other publicly. They slowly pulled out of each other's embraces; both smiling at one another like idiots. 

"Come in, it's quite cold outside da?" He said while gesturing inside of his expansive home.

"It's around the same temperature at my house in Michigan, so i'm used to it." Alfred replied following his lover.

As Alfred walked in, he took in the scene before his eyes. To the right, there was a great staircase leading upstairs, the floor was made up of grey tile that spanned the whole first floor. Alfred took off his shoes and to his surprise, the floor was warm underneath his blue galaxy themed fuzzy socks. 

"You're wearing the socks I sent you, aren't you?" Ivan asked while walking back to the kitchen.

Alfred looked at Ivan's feet to find that he was wearing the  _exact_ same socks, but red themed. "Hey, you are wearing them too loser!" Alfred said; poking fun at the older nation. 

"It's not like I WANTED to..." Ivan replied with a sarcastic smirk. 

Alfred at really missed this guy. From the time when he had first met him as a little colony of Arthur's, Al had been obsessed with the mysterious man. His tall graceful figure that seemed to command respect and attention, his odd purple eyes and ash colored hair. It was during the Cold War when Alfred had come to terms with his feelings. Things were definitely rough back then, but he couldn't imagine it any other way. Ivan had really missed his sunflower as well. The way the sunshine seems to radiate around his youthful figure, his care-free laugh and nature. But when his competitive nature REALLY showed, boy was it fun to mess with the kid. From little competitions they used to have when he visited more often, to even bigger events like the space race. Ivan knew that given the chance, Alfred would try his best to outshine anyone.

Alfred had a seat on the black leather bar stool by the counter top where Ivan was slicing the bread. He began asking the usual mundane questions of how are you doing, hows the economy going, ect. When suddenly things started getting more personal. Ivan grabbed two ceramic bowls while Alfred was still giggling at a joke he had made earlier. He got a ladle out and poured the soup made up of corn, carrots, potatoes, and chicken into both bowls. 

"Did you ever... think about us?" Alfred asked; shifting the mood from carefree to more serious.

Ivan stopped pouring and nearly dropped the ladle. He took a deep breath, and pondered the question and how he should answer it. Honestly, he thought about Alfred every single day. When he was doing work he would think of him, before he went to sleep, while he was cooking. Everything he did reminded him of... Alfred. 

"Well..." He started off. He stared intently into those blue eyes, not noticing how he now had his elbows resting on the counter top. He was mere inches from Al's lips.  _How do I say it without being too clingy? I don't want to drive him away..._ A few seconds passed, a hurt look flashed on Alfred's face. 

"Oh..." He said quietly, " I under-" 

Alfred's sentence was cut short by lips crashing on top of his. Ivan had pulled him into a passionate kiss. One full of loneliness and longing. It had been a lifetime since he has had this feeling. Ivan caressed the back of Alfred's head and rubbed his ear; earning him a little blush from Alfred. 

"I'm sorry... For scaring you I mean." Ivan said nervously. "I was going to say something but I couldn't quite put what I wanted to say into words." 

"Yeah it's fine" Alfred said looking down. The poor kid was trying to hide the massive blush all over his face. 

So that day, Ivan and Alfred sat there eating soup and bread, making good conversation. Laughter from both filled the large house that Ivan owned. After they were done eating, they both sat on the sofa and decided to watch  _Avengers._ One of Alfred's favorite movies.The night ended with snow falling gently outside, the smell of butter popcorn wafting through the house. With Alfred asleep on Ivan's chest. Ivan closed his eyes, smiling to himself.  _I don't care how I end up, As long as I am with him._  


End file.
